My Side of Duelist Kingdom
by sakura-sasuke324
Summary: Grr... I HATE this guy! He's the reason why I have to play a CHILDREN'S CARD GAME. He's the reason why I have to suffer! He's the reason... Why I have to stay with him... Joy... Yami YugixOC
1. Introduction

**sakura-sasuke324: **Hola mi amigos! Sorry for the random Spanish here people I have to practice. I'm in Spanish I for a foreign language class and… Well, anyway, I got a new fanfic for you. It's a "Yu-Gi-Oh!" one, and it has an OC of mine involved. Before I even MADE a back story of this chick, I did a test that analyzes her of what I got so far… Alright? My character's name is Kutso Yaiba, and unfortunately for you Japanese dub fans, I WILL be using the English names. (I'm sorry.) For those of you that enjoy about everything of the Japanese dub, PLEASE bear with me. I'm going to try doing this in first person perspective. If I get carried away, be sure to point out things that might be Mary-sueish to Kutso here. I'll tell you this right now. SHE'S A DESCENDANT OF AN ANCIENT EGYPTIAN MIDDLE CLASS CITIZEN THAT KNOWS THE PHARAOH FOR SOME STRANGELY ODD REASON THAT MUST OCCUR LATER ON. Anyway… Let's get on with the story! Oh yeah… and one question… WHERE DOES YUGI LIVE? For god sakes I was looking on the internet for at least a week just typing in the same question on Google, going to different sites that seemed to give me the answer, and still found NOTHING! For god sakes! Should I say that he lives in "Domino City"? I don't know! I'll just take a guess. Don't yell at me in the long run! Let's get this story started!

-DISCLAIMER-

I do not own the "Yu-Gi-Oh!" franchise.

I own a dog… Actually two…

I do own the idea of Kutso Yaiba.

Thank you.

* * *

_My_ Side of Duelist Kingdom

My name is Kutso Yaiba, and I am 15 years old. I live in Domino City. I am a junior at Domino High. Class 2B. I'm an "ex-street fighter". Yeah. That's right. I'm not one anymore. My family was getting worried about me, even my little brother and sister. I had to stop fighting for them. But let's just get to the point.

I have to tell you something. My life used to be fine. FINE! Until I met _him_. _HE_ is the reason why I am now suffering by playing a **children's card game**. _HE_ is the reason why I have to travel to Duelist Kingdom, cheering him on in the tournament. _HE_ is the reason why I have to deal with Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor! Truthfully, I'd rather _KILL _myself, or hang out with the girly popular gang! I'd rather go back into street fighting! Or hell, I might as well just call myself "Shirley Temple". Because for god sakes, I'd rather be singing and dancing on stage like a five year old! I hate him so much, that I want to punch him into a brick wall fifteen times! He's the jack hole of MY LIFE! I'd rather hang out with Joey and Tristan all day! (I respect them and all, but come on. They can get annoying after a while.) I'd rather sing Disney songs with Tea! I have HAD ENOUGH OF HIM!

… But… For some reason… I feel like I've had an attachment to him in a past life. Weird huh.

If you must know, the person I hate… It is Yugi. Yugi Muto. No! Not when he's innocent and small. It's when he's more confident, and his voice is deeper. _That_ Yugi. I hate him. Hate him with all my heart.

* * *

It all started on a seemingly normal day. I was walking home from school, having one strap of my school bag over my left shoulder, hating my pink school shirt, minding my own business. All of a sudden, these two buffoons in black trench coats come up to me and start calling me "bitch", "whore", "slut", you name it. They were calling me that. I ignored them and walked away. Until one of the guys said that I was a weakling. Then, the _**gloves came on**_.

I retrieved my fingerless gloves from my bag, and put my handbag down. I then started running towards those ignoramuses and practically started a fight. It went against my family's orders, but there was **no way **that someone was going to call me a "weakling" and get away with it. Not in a million years.

As soon as the fight started for some reason I had a feeling that I wouldn't win. But at least I beat up one dope. That was enough for me. But suddenly a crowd started to form around me, and the last thug standing.

_Damn…_ I thought while panting, _I wasted my energy on the first one. This idiot is still standing._

The thug laughed. "You seemed to be tired. Do you want to take a breather?"

"Hell no!" I shouted at him between breaths. "I can take you on anyway!"

The punk got his switchblade out from his trench coat.

_Aw, shit!_ I saw the blade completely clean. It was probably used before. I wasn't sure from a distance. I just saw the shine of it from the sun.

"This is gonna be fun." He said grinning like a villain.

"Let's see if it will be." I challenged him. I regretted that a few moments later.

The guy charged at me. When he got near my body he shoved the knife into the left side of my stomach. I coughed up blood and staggered back a little bit, but I wasn't about to give up. I pulled the knife out of my gut and was in agony.

"Ahhhh!" I felt the blood dripping down my abdominal region. I can't believe that just happened.

* * *

**sakura-sasuke324**: Yes people! She uses big words! It's called a thesaurus! I watched a few videos on a fanfic of YuGiOh where this person's OC, her name is "Meranda", who's a mary-sue in every way, but kept on using the same words repeatedly! It was driving me INSANE! Now… Back to the story.

* * *

I managed to get my balance back for a little while. I looked around and the crowd was gone. I didn't know why. I started to cough again, this time into my hand. I looked at my opponent. He had a sinister smirk on his face.

"You are a disgrace to the Street Fighter community!" He chuckled.

"That's what you think!" I said while holding my stomach tightly with my right hand.

I realized that my left hand was free so I thought up of a plan. I decided to try and punch the guy with it. I started charging at him, brought my left arm back, and "went in for the kill".

I swung, and unfortunately missed by a few feet. "Why?" You ask? He dodged it in the nick of time. That freaking jerk took my arm and threw me against a fence.

"Gahh!" I screamed in pain. "Someone! Someone please! Please help!" Moist tears were falling down my face. The pain from my stomach was overpowering me.

"Well, well, well… Have you given up yet, weakling?" The guy chuckled.

Truthfully, I felt like a helpless kitten. I couldn't do anything.

"I believe you should leave that woman alone." A deep voice came out of nowhere. It didn't sound familiar at all.

"Well, what do you know…" The punk turned around to a figure. "If it isn't the infamous Yugi Muto. Grandson of Solomon Muto."

_Y-Yugi_, I was shocked as I looked at the figure behind the thug. _N-No! It can't be! It can't be him!_

I couldn't believe my eyes. The little Yugi I knew wasn't even the one I was looking at. He was taller. His once friendly eyes were intense and dangerous. My cheeks were instantly red when I made eye contact with him.

But that only lasted for a moment. The pain in my stomach came back again and I screamed in misery.

Yugi looked at me and smirked at the thug in front of him. "Torturing a girl? That's not very gentlemen-like."

"And your point is…" The ignoramus wondered.

"Don't hurt a lady. If you know what's best for you."

" Oh really? What are you gonna do to me?"

"Mind Crush!" Yugi raised his hand to the idiot's face.

Next thing I knew, the guy that stabbed me was on the ground. Passed out, I hoped.

"Are you okay, Kutso?" Yugi came up to me.

I gritted my teeth, trying not to scream in agony again. "Are you _really_ Yugi?" I tried not to look in his eyes.

Yugi looked at the blood stain coming through my shirt. "We have to get you to a hospital Kutso." He sounded concerned.

I then became annoyed by his Captain Obvious act. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I _know_ that!" I attempted to get up, but it was a failure. Yugi grabbed my left arm and put it over his shoulder.

"Please. Let me help you."

I unfortunately looked into his eyes and was "hypnotized" by the unnatural colors of them. "… Okay…"

We started walking to the hospital.

"Um… Kutso?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You're blushing." He chuckled.

"Gah!" I looked at the ground. "Damn you Yugi."

"You're funny." He smiled.

"And you're a jerk." I didn't make any eye contact with him.

"Yeah. I _definitely_ believe that."

"Don't get sarcastic with me." I threatened.

"Really. What are _you_ going to _do_ to me?"

"I… I don't know!"

He laughed. "I guess you don't always know what to do."

"Whatever."

A few minutes passed and we were still walking. I was still (unknowingly) blushing, and Yugi was still in his current "state". (Tall, deep voice, but with friendlier eyes.) He was still helping me walk. There was complete silence.

"Hey Kutso." Yugi broke the silence. (Finally…)

"What do you want?" I looked at him and sighed.

His lips touched mine.

_You bastard!_ I shouted in my head.

His face separated from mine, and smirked.

"How was that?" He smiled.

"You… You…" I looked down, trying to kick him in the back of the leg, but it didn't work. "You bastard! You took away my first kiss! You freaking jackass! If I was wounded I would kill-"

"It's okay Kutso. It's okay."

"Um… _Excuse_ me? _How _is it okay? You just kissed me without my permission! Stop being a jerk and listen!"

"What did you say? I can't seem to hear."

"'I can't seem to hear? Oh give me a break! I'm shouting in your ear!"

"Hahaha… Ow…"

"Moron…"

* * *

See? I _hate_ this guy! For _this_ reason only! Sure! He saved my life and all, but he **kissed me**! He **kissed me** without my freaking permission! He will rue the day he messed with me! Rue it!

* * *

**sakura-sasuke324: **Um… Okay… Maybe not my best work. But it's done. Yay! As you know, on there is the choice for people to make reviews. If you are reading this and you are NOT on , tell me what you liked about it. Tell me what you didn't like about it. And I will TRY MY BEST to make changes as I go along. Thank you. Oh! Wait! Before anyone gets into a fan girl tantrum, I am NOT a fan girl over the character who kissed my OC. I think he is very cool, and has an awesome voice actor. But I do NOT worship him. Okay. Thanks for reading guys!


	2. Seto Kaiba

**Chapter 1: Seto Kaiba**

_Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. But these...; Shadow Games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world; until a brave and powerful pharaoh locked the magic away; imprisoned it within the mystical millennium items. Now, 5000 (3000) years later, a boy named Yugi unlocks the secret of the millennium puzzle. He is infused with ancient magical energies, for destiny has chosen him to defend the world from the return of the shadow games; just as the great pharaoh did, 5000 (3000) years ago._

* * *

At Domino Academy, Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler were having a duel in classroom 2C. Tèa, Tristan, Ryou Bakura, Kutso, and the rest of the class were watching it all go down. As always, Joey was losing the match, and Yugi had a smile on his face. (It's been a few months since the incident happened to Kutso. The kiss that is. She still hates the more confident Yugi for doing that to her, but she tries to keep her secret hatred for him on the down-low.)

"Hey Joey," Yugi looked up from his hand of cards, "Earth to Joey!"

No answer from the blonde kid.

"Hey! Are you in there? It's your turn."

Joey was trying to pick a card. He was actually concentrating.

"Aw, isn't it cute when he's thinking?" Tristan joked as he put his right arm around the duelist with a Brooklyn accent.

"Hey Tristan," Joey showed his cards to the one with the odd-looking hairstyle. "Yugi's here teaching me how to play Duel Monsters."

"'Drooling' Monsters?"

"_Duel _Monsters you nimrod!" Joey pushed Tristan off him.

"Seesh."

"They've been at it for hours." Tèa explained to Tristan, "Joey's starting to get the hang of the game, but Yugi's like an expert."

_He sure is_, Kutso thought as she sat down on the desk behind Joey.

"Okay Yugi." Joey sounded confident. "It's time to duel." He put a card down with 800 attack points and 400 defense points.

"See, each card has an attack number and a defense number." Tèa went on, "The first player to eliminate their opponent's life points wins the duel."

"Pretty good move, _huh _Yugi?" Joey looked smug.

"Yep!" Yugi smiled and nodded, "Pretty good move. But not..." He put down a card with 1500 attack points and 800 defense points. "Good enough."

"What? Thanks a lot! A card that powerful totally wipes me out!"

Kutso chuckled at the blonde-haired boy's reaction.

"Whoa! You stink at this game Joey!" Tristan sounded surprised.

"Nah, you did fine, Joey." Yugi was being modest, "I just have better cards." And... the modesty went away after that. "My grandpa owns a game shop, and I got all of my best cards from him."

Joey put his hand on top of the two desks and stood up. "Your own game shop? What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Yeah, Yugi c'mon!" Kutso was eager to get her hands on a few good cards.

"Okay." Yugi giggled. "Maybe I can get my grandpa to show us this super rare card he's got."

"'Rare card'? Awesome!" Kutso smiled.

_"Rare card"_, A brown-haired boy thought as he listened in on the conversation, _Could they have found the card that I have been searching for?_

Later at the game shop Yugi was talking about earlier, Yugi greeted his grandfather, Solomon Muto, as his friends were in awe as they saw what was in stock.

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Little Yugi walked up to the counter.

"And I see you brought company." Solomon smiled.

_I guess the shortness runs in the family_, Kutso thought after one look at Solomon. She hasn't seen him in a while. _Gah! That's rude! Don't think things like that! _She shook her head violently.

"Gramps," Yugi stated, "Can you show my friends that super rare card?"

"Rare card?" Solomon's eyes widened, "My special card?"

_What else? _Kutso asked in her head.

"Hm..."

"Please!" Yugi clapped his hands together.

"Pretty please?" Joey bowed in respect.

"Please Grandpa?" Kutso's eyes started to shine with cuteness.

* * *

**sakura-sasuke324**: That's the ONLY time I will use the word "cuteness"! It's when you get a close up on a character's face and it looks freaking adorable! ... Moving on...

* * *

"Hmm..." Solomon looked at his grandson and his company. "Ha ha! How can I refuse?" He smiled. The old man got a brown box and set it on the table. "You kids are in for a treat. I don't take this card out too often." He looked at the five students before him. "Ready?"

They nodded.

"Here it is." Yugi's grandpa showed the teenagers the Blue Eyes White Dragon. "The Blue Eyes White Dragon. So rare. So powerful, I'd never let it leave my hands."

The high school students were in awe, then Tristan took the card out of Solomon's hands.

"Doesn't look all that special to me." He was obviously not on the same page with the others.

"Tristan! Don't do that!" Kutso scolded at the nimrod.

Solomon swiped the card away from him. "This card is priceless! There are only four of them in all the world!

"Wow. That's rare." Kutso blinked. "Didn't think of it that way."

"Speaking of 'priceless', I'm ready to trade!" Joey had a smirk on his face.

"Not for this card." Solomon turned his back towards Yugi and friends.

"Huh? Nah, I didn't mean _that _card. I meant show me some other cool cards to get me started."

The door opened, revealing a shady figure.

"Hello. May I help you?" Solomon greeted the man.

"Hn?" Tea turned her head to look at the guy. So did the rest of the gang.

"If you can't," The shady figure stated, "It certainly wouldn't surprise me."

"Look, it's Seto Kaiba!" Yugi was surprised to see him.

"Seto Kaiba?" Joey seemed disappointed.

"Kaiba?" Kutso asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Doesn't he have a big fancy company to run?" Tristan added. "What's he doing down here?"

"That's what I wanna know." Kutso looked at the clueless one of the group.

"Not that it's any of your business," Seto began, "But I came to see the card."

Joey took a few steps towards him. "Hey, are you into Duel Monsters too? That's perfect. Maybe we can all duel together sometime."

Kaiba walked up to the counter. "Me? Duel you? I would have more of a challenge playing Solitaire."

"Damn!" Kutso got 'all in Kaiba's face'. "What's with you, man?"

"What?" Joey was clueless.

"Kaiba looked at the blondie. "I am the number one duelist in the country, and the favor to win the Duel Monsters Championship. You wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against me."

Kutso tightened her fist. "Don't **make** me get the **gloves on**," She threatened. "because I know I would!" She was at Joey's left side, facing Kaiba.

"Hey! Whoa! Take it easy you three!" Yugi got between the ex-street fighter, the blonde-haired boy, and the snotty rich kid and pushed his two friends back.

"But Yugi..." Joey looked down at his short friend.

"Kaiba's asking for it, Yugi." Kutso glared at Seto.

"Now does this shop have any worthwhile cards or not?" Kaiba acted like a wise ass. He directed his attention to the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and headed for the counter. "Can it be? The Blue Eyes White Dragon in a dump like this?"

"'Dump'?" Kutso raised an eyebrow, "I hardly believe this place is a 'dump'!"

_It is!_ Kaiba thought, _The card I've been searching for!_

"Well, enough window shopping," Solomon said as he closed the box with the rare card inside it. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Kaiba growled a little bit and put a briefcase on the counter. He opened up and showed it to Yugi's grandpa. It was filled with Duel Monster cards. "Listen to me old man." Kaiba demanded. "Give me your Blue Eyes White Dragon card, and I'll trade you all of these."

"Whoa!" The four students couldn't believe their eyes. Tristan didn't get the situation at hand.

Solomon looked at the cards and then at Kaiba. "Ah, nice." Solomon's expression didn't change. "But no thanks."

"What?"

"Urg..." Kaiba's plan backfired. "Fine. If you won't trade, maybe you'll sell it. Name your price. I can pay anything you ask."

"I'm sure you could." Yugi's grandpa was calm. "But this card is worth to me more than you could ever offer. Not because of its power, or because of what it means to me. This card was given to me by a dear friend," He looked at the card. "and so I treasure this card as I do that friend." He looked back at Kaiba. "SO parting with it is out of the question."

"No..."

"You'd feel the same even if it were a common card, right Grandpa?" Yugi asked innocently.

"Exactly." The old man answered. "You see, this precious card has bonded with my heart."

"Fine!" Kaiba closed the suitcase, grabbed the handle and headed for the door. "I've heard enough of your nonsense. Senile old fool." He got into his car (A/N: Limo?) and drove away.

_Heart of the cards_, Kaiba thought, _Ridiculous. These cards are all about power. In one way or another, his Blue Eyes White Dragon Card will be mine._

At Kaiba Corporation, Seto was having a board meeting.

"Gentlemen, there's a little something I'd like to pick up for me at the game shop." Seto stated.

"Gladly Master Kaiba." An employee replied.

* * *

**sakura-sasuke324**: Well, that was random. O.O

* * *

A few days after Kaiba visited Solomon's shop, two men in black business suits approached the building as Yugi's grandpa was cleaning up. The two men entered the shop.

"Good morning." Solomon turned around to see that the men were not customers.

A bald, short man with orange circular glasses that resembled Alucard from the Hellsing anime came in and said, "My master, Seto Kaiba, challenges you to a duel. You will come with us, no?"

"And if I were to decline?"

"I'm afraid I must... Insist."

The two, tall, men in black stepped forward.

_Young Kaiba doesn't understand_, Solomon thought to himself, _but I'll teach him a lesson in the heart of the cards_.

* * *

As that was going on, Yugi and his friends were walking home from school.

"Man I hope he has some cool cards today." Joey said.

"Me too." Tristan added.

"Yeah." Yugi, Tèa, and Kutso concluded.

When they got to the shop, Joey opened the door and called out, "Okay Gramps! I'm back to get more cards!"

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Yugi called out.

"Solomon?" Kutso took a step inside.

"Maybe he... went out..." Tèa guessed.

"Maybe." Joey stated, "But why would he leave the door unlocked?"

The phone started ringing.

"I got it!" Kutso ran to the phone and picked it up. "Hello? ..." She handed it to Yugi. "It's for you."

"Hello?" Yugi answered. "Game Shop."

"Ah, Yugi. Perfect." The voice on the other end replied.

"Kaiba?"

"Your grandfather's here visiting, but he's not feeling well. Why don't you 'come by my office' and pick him up?" He asked.

"Did he just say 'come by my office'?" Kutso couldn't help but listen in. "Kaiba ain't no doctor!"

"Kaiba?" Yugi cried. "What've you done Kaiba?"

The brown-haired boy hung up. Yugi put the phone back on the receiver.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Tea asked out over concern of her little friend.

"It's Grandpa! He's in trouble!"

"Oh no!" Tristan gasped.

"Well, let's not just stand here and do nothing!" Kutso cried out, "Let's go!"

The gang ran out of the shop and headed for Kaiba Corporation.

* * *

When they got there, the sky was red with dark clouds forming. They ran inside the building, looking for the poor old man. The gang got into an elevator, went up to the eleventh floor, and saw Solomon there on the ground.

"Ah!" Tèa and Tristan gasped.

"Oh no!" Kutso's eyes widened as she took a step back.

"Grandpa!" Yugi ran to Solomon. "Grandpa..."

Kutso got up to Yugi. "Is he okay?"

Solomon raised his head up and looked at his grandson. "Yugi..." There was sadness in his eyes. "I failed. I wanted to teach that boy Kaiba a lesson in the heart of the cards, but I lost." He was losing strength in his arms; they were trembling.

"Grandpa!" Yugi was concerned for his grandfather's safety.

"How's the old man feeling?" Kaiba appeared in the doorway ahead of them.

Joey, Tristan and Tèa ran out of the elevator.

"Kaiba!" The blonde-haired boy was just as shocked as anyone else. "You sleaze! What have you done to him?"

"We had a duel. That's all. With each of us putting our most valuable card as the prize." Kaiba closed his eyes and chuckled. "But I guess playing against a champion, like myself, was just too much stimulation for the old fool."

Tea pointed at Kaiba with anger. "Kaiba! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"It was fair." He reached into his pocket and got a card out. "And look at the sweet prize I won." It was the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Kaiba ripped it in half.

Everyone but Kutso gasped. The ex-street fighter narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Grandpa's most treasured card!" Yugi couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yes the Blue Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card. And this one... Will never be used against me." Seto dropped the pieces onto the floor.

"What did you do that for, you jerk?" Kutso shouted that the rich boy.

"Ah!" Solomon reached out. "M-m-my Blue Eyes White Dragon! My treasure!" He was in agony.

"Um..." Kutso said to the old man, "You know it's just a card. Right? We can tape it back together..." She was ignored.

"Grandpa!" Yugi looked like he was about to cry. "Hold on!"

"It's just a card-"

"How could you do such a thing?" Yugi glared at Kaiba, tears forming in his eyes.

"Are you freaking kidding me? It's a freaking-"

"Yugi here... Take this..." Solomon cut off Kutso and handed his grandson a deck of Duel Monster cards.

"Huh? Grandpa!" Yugi was in disbelief.

"I built this deck. I put my soul into these cards. And I've taught you everything I know, Yugi. Take them. Take my cards and teach him respect. Teach Kaiba respect for the heart of the cards Yugi."

"But Grandpa, you need help. I've got to get you to a doctor."

"For what?" Kutso screamed.

"Sounds like an excuse." Kaiba took a few steps towards the gang. "Your friends can care for your grandfather, while you and I duel. Unless you're afraid."

After countless attempts of trying to be heard in front of her friends, Kutso put her anger towards Kaiba. "You should stay out of our business, Kaiba." She scowled. "I know Yugi. He's not afraid. He's not going to back down from this."

Yugi looked at her in amazement. "Kutso..."

"Take him, Yugi!" Joey declared.

The multi-colored hair boy looked at Joey, Tristan, and Tèa behind him. "Joey..."

"We can take care of your grandpa while you and Kutso take care of creepy Kaiba. Teach that spoiled brat what a real duel's all about!"

"For your grandpa, Yugi!" Tea said in an assertive tone in her voice.

"I don't know." Yugi pondered for a little bit.

"Trust me." Joey added. "You're like the best player I've ever seen, and you got the Millennium Puzzle! You can do this Yugi! I knowyou can!"

"So do I." Kutso smiled. "Yugi, I've known you ever since we were three. You can do this."

"We all do." Tèa concluded.

Yugi nodded, and accepted Solomon's deck.

"Okay Grandpa." Yugi said. "I'll do it."

"I know you will my boy." Solomon had faith in his grandson.

Tèa got a **washable **marker out of her pocket. "Everyone, put your hands together, and I'll mark us with a special sign."

Everyone, with the exception of Yugi's grandpa and Seto, went over to Tea and did what she ordered.

Yugi, Kutso, Joey, and Tristan were confused as they looked at their hands.

"What gives Tèa?" Joey asked out of curiosity.

"It's a symbol of our friendship." Tèa answered. "So, when Yugi's dueling, no matter how tough it gets, he'll know that he's not alone. We'll all be there with him."

Yugi nodded.

"Yugi, you and Kutso need to stay here." Tèa faced the ex-street fighter. "Joey, Tristan and I will take your grandfather to the hospital."

"Okay." Kutso turned to Yugi. "Let's go, Muto."

* * *

An ambulance came to Kaiba Corp. a few moments later. Joey, Tristan, and Tèa brought Solomon onto the vehicle, while Kutso stayed with Yugi.

"Joey," Tèa stated, "Tristan and I will take Yugi's grandpa to the hospital. Why don't you go back in there and cheer Yugi on with Kutso?"

"Okay." Joey replied. "Take good care of him Tèa."

Inside the building, Kaiba brought Yugi and Kutso to a duel stadium.

"I designed this virtual stadium myself." Kaiba snobbed. "Impressive, hn? I think you'll agree it adds a bit more life to the game."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Kutso obviously didn't care what Seto had to say. "Let's just get this done and over with!"

Kaiba went to one side of the stadium, while Yugi went to the other. Kutso ended up being in the middle of the two duelists. She followed Yugi to his side and ended up standing diagonal to Kaiba for the duel.

"We each begin with 2000 Life Points. The first player to hit '0' loses." Kaiba explained. "Are you ready to play, runt?"

"Playtime is over, Kaiba!" Yugi stated as his millennium puzzle started to shine.

"Yeah! You tell him Panda!" Kutso cheered him on!

"YuGiOh!" The transformation from Yugi to Yami Yugi (Atem) was in progress. Kutso heard a change in his voice.

_Could it be?_ She thought, _Could it be the guy who saved me a few months ago?_

There was a bright light. As it faded, Kaiba was no longer dueling Yugi Muto. He was dueling Pharaoh Atem. The pharaoh that ruled over Egypt 3000 - 5000 years ago.

Kutso pointed at 'Yugi' in anger. "You!" She shouted. "How dare you come back, jackass!"

* * *

**sakura-sasuke324**: Just so you get it all down, Kutso knew Yugi Muto ever since they were three. She hasn't seen Yami until he saved her. In season 0, she was a street fighter first, and a duelist second.

* * *

The more confident Yugi turned his head and looked at Kutso. "Oh, hello there." He greeted her with a smirk, "It's been a long time."

"Not long enough, douche!" Kutso's eyes were filled with anger.

'Yugi' faced Kaiba again.

"Eh, what the-" Kaiba gasped.

"Now, Kaiba." 'Yugi' stated, "Prepare yourself. Because it's time to duel!"

* * *

**sakura-sasuke324**: Insert break here... Damn you 4Kids Entertainment...

* * *

The duel was just about to start. Kaiba went on rambling.

"Virtual systems ready." He double checked the system as he got five cards from his deck into his left hand. "So, let's begin." He placed his right hand on one of his cards, and summoned a monster, in attack mode, that had 1200 attack points and 1000 defense points. "I attack with the mighty Hitasumi Giant." The screens that showed the duelists' Life Points placed a hologram of that monster onto the field. "Brace yourself, Yugi." He threatened. "You've never dueled like this before." The Hitasumi Giant appeared before the duelist with the multi-colored hair.

"Huh?" 'Yugi's' eyes widened. "He's brought the monster on that card to life."

"It's my virtual simulator. It creates lifelike holograms of every duel monster."

'Yugi' scowled. _So __this__ is how you beat my grandfather._He picked a card from his hand. "Well, it's my turn."

"C'mon Yugi! Give Kaiba a taste of his own medicine!" Kutso shouted.

I call on the Winged Dragon," 'Yugi' placed the card dramatically on the field. "Guardian of the Fortress!"

It appeared on the holographic field. Joey ran in next to Kutso once the monster was summoned.

"Whoa! Monster?" His eyes widened. "Real monsters?"

"Kinda, sorta, but not really." Kutso replied, rubbing her ear. "They're holograms."

"Holo-what now?"

"... Never mind."

The Hitasumi Giant charged at the Winged Dragon.

"Fireball attack!" 'Yugi' ordered.

The dragon followed his orders and attacked its opponent, making the giant explode and get sent to the graveyard.

"Ohh!" Kaiba shielded himself from the bright light.

Soon after, a little boy, possibly eleven years old, with dark hair, grey eyes, and an odd-looking outfit appeared in the stadium.

"Big brother!" He called out. "Are you alright?"

The screens showed Kaiba's life points being reduced by 200. He had 1800 points left.

* * *

**sakura-sasuke324**: For those of you who are too lazy at the moment to do this kind of math, there you go.

* * *

"Alright! Go Yugi!" Joey punched his fist up into the air.

"Hell yeah! That's what I want to see!" Kutso punched his fist into her hand.

It was Kaiba's turn. He drew a new card from his deck, looked at it, and then back at his opponent. "Heh. Well played Yugi." He smirked. "For a beginner." He put down another monster card in attack mode. "But how will you deal with this?"

The virtual system summoned a clown monster.

"'Sagi the Dark Clown'?" 'Yugi' raised an eyebrow in confusion. "But that card has hardly any attack strength."

_That idiot,_ Kutso thought as she bit her lip, _Don't judge a book by its cover!_

"True," Kaiba replied, "Your Winged Dragon's attack is 1400, while my Dark Clown's is only 600." He then put a spell card on the field. "But if I combine it with this card..."

"A magic card!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Kutso shouted sarcastically.

"Kutso, that's harsh." Joey looked at her.

She sighed. "I know. Let's just get back to watching the duel at hand."

"Exactly." Kaiba smirked. "The Negative Energy Generator."

The dark clown laughed.

"It multiplies my monster's attack by 3."

Sagi the Dark Clown was then at 1800 attack points, while Yugi's Winged Dragon was at 1400.

"Dark Clown attack with Dark Light!"

* * *

**sakura-sasuke324**: Okay. I know that I'm probably getting annoying to you guys, but did you know that Kaiba's line is kind of contradictive? "Dark Light"? Are you kidding me 4Kids? Seriously?

* * *

The monster obeyed. Its attack destroyed 'Yugi''s creature, and the spiky-haired duelist's life points were reduced by 400 points.

"As you can see, combining cards can be very effective." Kaiba concluded.

"Oh no!" Kutso's eyes widened.

"Oh no!" Joey repeated.

_He's good._ 'Yugi' thought, _he knows every aspect of this game. But my grandpa put all of his gaming knowledge. His whole heart into assembling this deck. I have to believe that it holds some secret strategy._ He drew a card. It was Exodia's right leg. _This card is useless. I can't beat the dark clown with this. I'll have to use a different monster. In defense mode! The monster will be sacrificed, but my overall life points will be safe._He set a card, face down, in defense mode.

"Dark light attack!" Kaiba shouted.

The clown attacked the hidden monster. It was sent to the graveyard.

Joey slammed his fists on the stone railing. "You can do it Yugi!"

"Don't give up Muto! Or I'll **smack **you with a tuna fish sandwich!" She threatened, although it was a little joke.

It seemed like every monster 'Yugi' would summon was too weak to face Kaiba's dark clown. Monster after monster was sent to the graveyard, without a chance to attack.

"You're not fairing any better than the old man did, Yugi." Kaiba crossed his arms across his chest. "Your deck is just as weak and feeble as your grandfather."

"My grandpa is a great man, and a better duelist then you'll ever be." 'Yugi' defended. "He entrusted me with his cards, and I can feel his heart in this deck. I doubt you have that kind of fate in your cards Kaiba."

"Wha?"

"But I believe in my grandpa's deck." 'Yugi' drew a card and smirked at the snobby rich teenager. "And my faith rewards me with Gaia The Fierce Knight!" The card was summoned to the field. "With a destructive power of 2300!"

"Urg..."

Gaia charged at the Dark Clown and defeated it, making Kaiba lose 500 life points.

"Way to go Yugi!" Joey cheered as he threw his fist into the air for a second time.

"Show 'em what you got, Yugi!" Kutso called out.

"Alright Kaiba." 'Yugi' crossed his arms, "Your move."

"Ha." The brown-haired boy responded. "This'll be over sooner than you think." He drew a card, and smirked. "Hm... I call on the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Huh? No way!"

"Impossible!" Joey's eyes widened. "We all watched Kaiba tear that card in half!"

"How the hell did he get one?" Kutso exclaimed. "Did he buy out the damn Duel Monsters company? There are only four in the world!"

"Surprised?" Kaiba asked, "Did you think your grandpa was the only one that owned a Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

The monster roared, and attacked Gaia the Fierce Knight. 'Yugi''s life points dropped by 700.

"Hah." Kaiba looked smug. "Your fierce knight is destroyed. Either faith, or no faith, you _will_ fall before my superior monsters, Yugi. Power is what this game is all about, you fool. Faith is for losers, like your pathetic grandfather. In your entire deck, there's not a _single_ card that can stand up to a Blue Eyes White Dragon." He showed Yugi another Blue Eyes card. "So what hope do you have against two?" Kaiba summoned the **second** Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Why won't you just admit defeat, Yugi?"

* * *

**sakura-sasuke324**: Wait... Did he just summon two monsters in one turn? That's against the rules you ASS-HAT!

* * *

"Urg..." 'Yugi' was in a pickle.

At the hospital, Tèa and Tristan were rushing Solomon to the Emergency Room.

"Don't give up... Yugi..." Solomon's voice was soft.

* * *

**sakura-sasuke324**: ... Is it over yet? ... No? Damn it! ... Now back to the duel!

* * *

"I won't give up." 'Yugi' said with determination. "Grandpa's counting on me." He drew a card and looked at it. "Hah. A magic Card. "He placed it on the field as he called out, "Swords of Revealing Light! It stops all monsters on the field for three turns."

"How desperate." Kaiba rolled his eyes. "What possible good would a three-turn-delay do you?"

_He's right,_ 'Yugi' thought, _What do I do? I can't figure out what to do with all these cards. They're just a bunch of... Pieces. How can I use them to battle an expert like Kaiba?_

_For someone claiming to have faith, you're giving up too easily, Yugi._A familiar voice stated in his head.

'Yugi' turned around, and saw his grandpa. Solomon continued to speak.

_Listen sometimes the cards are like a puzzle. You have to put the different pieces in their proper place._

_Hah. Like the Millennium Puzzle?_ 'Yugi' asked in his head.

_Exactly. Each piece helps to build a greater entity. _'Yugi''s grandpa disappeared.

_Grandpa!_The student reached out his hand to Solomon.

_Like the pieces of a puzzle Yugi!_ Solomon repeated. _Remember!_

_Puzzle?_ 'Yugi' thought, _When are the cards like a puzzle? Wait! Grandpa said-_

* * *

**sakura-sasuke324**: Flashback time! ... Oh freaking joy... *a little bit irritated*

* * *

_"Duel Monsters contains only __one unstoppable monster__. Exodia, but he can only be summoned by drawing all five special cards. A feat, that 'till this very day, __no one__ has ever accomplished."_

* * *

**sakura-sasuke324**: Flashback over! ... Thank god.

* * *

"Quit stalling, Yugi!" Seto yelled, "Or you will forfeit the match!"

"I **never** forfeit!" 'Yugi' replied as he drew a card. "Huh?" _Another piece of the puzzle! _he thought.

"Draw any card you like. It won't change a thing. My dragons may be frozen for another two turns, but my new monster is under no such spell." Kaiba places a card to the field. "The Judge Man, with an attack power of 2200!" Kaiba's creature attacked Yugi's hidden monster. That monster was destroyed.

'Yugi' drew the Dark Magician from his deck. _I can attack with the Dark Magician,_ He planned, _But he won't stand a chance once Kaiba's dragons are free of my spell._

'Yugi' summoned it anyway. "Dark Magician!" He shouted "Attack!"

The Dark Magician obeyed. The Judgeman was sent to the graveyard, leaving Kaiba at 1000 life points.

"Your Judgeman falls." Yugi stated.

"Ah..." Kaiba was unamused. "A sacrifice that doesn't even phase me." He drew a card from his deck. "And though neither Dragon can move for one more turn, my next card is... The **third **Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Oh no!" Kutso cried as Kaiba summoned his monster.

"Now my dragon, attack!"

The creature attacked the Dark Magician. It was defeated, leaving 'Yugi' with only 400 life points left.

"So, tell me Yugi. How's your faith now? On my next turn, all three Blue Eyes White Dragons are free to attack! This game is over no matter what card you draw. You can't possibly stand against my three Blue Eyes White Dragons. It's over Yugi. You were **never **a match for me."

"Don't listen Yugi!" Joey hollered.

"You can do this!" Kutso shouted. "I know you can!"

_Kaiba had three Blue Eyes all along!_ 'Yugi' shouted in his head. _He only wanted Grandpa's card so it wouldn't be used against him! My only chance now is to assemble all the places of Exodia. But the odds are against me. I don't think I can do this!_

The deck 'moved away from him'.

"The deck!" 'Yugi''s eyes widened. "It senses my doubt!"

Little Yugi then came screaming, _"Ah!"_

"Don't lose focus, Yugi! Don't lose faith! Concentrate!" Little Yugi went back inside in the puzzle.

'Yugi' noticed the symbol on his hand, and how it stood for the friendship he had with his friends.

_"Yugi, we're right here with you."_Tèa looked at him.

_"Yugi, you've got to believe in yourself."_Tristan added.

_"You can do it. Just kick Kaiba's butt." _Joey stated.

_"Beat him to a pulp, Muto." _Kutso walked behind 'Yugi' and 'put her hand on his shoulder'.

"They're right." 'Yugi' affirmed. "I've got to believe in the cards, like my friends believe in me. Well... Kutso hates this side of me. But she believes in me enough for it to count."

"Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this, Yugi." Kaiba threatened.

"My grandpa's deck as no pathetic cards, Kaiba. But it does contain..." 'Yugi' showed his newly drawn card to his cocky opponent. "The unstoppable Exodia!"

"Gah! Impossible!"

"I've assembled all five special cards. All five 'pieces of the puzzle'!"

Exodia appeared on the battlefield.

"Exodia!" Kaiba staggered back a little bit, "I-it's not possible! No one's ever been able to call _him_!"

"Exodia..." 'Yugi' called out. "Obliterate!"

Exodia attacked Kaiba's three Blue Eyes White Dragons. With them in the graveyard, Kaiba officially lost the duel.

"You did it!" Joey exclaimed

"Yugi..." Kutso's face lighted up with a smile. "You won!" She jumped into the air. "You freaking won! Hell yeah!"

"This can't be!" The little boy with the dark hair and grey eyes took a step back. "My brother never loses!"

"You play only for power Kaiba." 'Yugi' stated. "And _that_is why you lost. But if you put your heart into the game, there's nothing you can't do."

"But... But how?" Kaiba was frustrated. "How could I have lost to _him_?"

"Kaiba! This will crush the evil within you!" A symbol appeared on 'Yugi''s forehead. "Mind Crush!" He aimed his hand at Kaiba, and there was a bright flash of light. Seto then dropped to his knees. "Now the evil plaguing your mind has been crushed to bits."

* * *

At the hospital, Solomon recovered from his trauma.

"Ah!" Tèa smiled. Tristan turned his head to look at the two before him. "Grandpa's awake!"

"Yugi won..." Solomon said.

* * *

**sakura-sasuke324**: Meanwhile at a difference place...

* * *

In a mysterious location, a man was talking to a guy in a red suit and long silver hair.

"Mr. Pegasus, sir." The man spoke, "Seto Kaiba, our uncontested champion, he's been defeated in a duel, sir. By someone named... Yugi."

"Hm..." Mr. Pegasus smirked.

* * *

**sakura-sasuke324**: Almost done... Here we go!

* * *

'Yugi' and Kaiba's podiums moved away from each other. 'Yugi' stepped down, and Joey and Kutso ran to him.

"You did it!" Kutso smiled.

"Way to go, Yug." Joey gave him a thumbs up.

'Yugi' took Kutso's hand.

"Excuse me Joey." He motioned to the ex-street fighter. "But Kutso and I have to go somewhere."

Joey blinked, trying to process what was going on. He then nodded. "Okay. I understand. Go ahead."

"Thank you." 'Yugi' ran into another room, dragging Kutso along for the ride.

"Wha!" She yelped. "What's going on here?"

The multi-colored haired boy stopped and looked around. "Good. No one will see us here."

"Wait a minute. What?" Kutso squinted her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "If you want a mouthful of hurt, you tell me what's going on, whoever you are."

"What?"

"Yeah. I know you're not my brother, Yugi. Or whoever you are in this... Mode-thing. I actually got a few questions for you."

"Ask away."

"One, who are you, two, why did you bring me here, three, why..."

"Hn?"

"Why me?" She cried. "Why me out of all people? I'm not interesting, I'm not enjoyable to be around, and I'm not even beautiful! Unless you have some sort of brain tumor, how do I know this isn't a joke?" She looked down

"I'll answer one question, Kutso." He answered. "Then the rest will be for you to find out. ... I brought you here, to give you this..." He put his fingers under her chin. "I'm going to thank you for standing up to Kaiba." He inched closer

Kutso blushed. "W-Wha? D-dude! What are you-"

'Yugi' and Kutso's lips touched, _again_. Their lips parted, and moments later Kutso closed her eyes. She took a deep breath.

"Okay. I don't like you, actually I can't _STAND _you. But somehow you like me." She opened her eyes. "So let's make a deal."

"I'm listening." 'Yugi' raised an eyebrow.

"You kiss me **ONCE **every day, if I somehow 'fall in love with you', you win. But if I win, you owe me, bucko."

"How much?"

"I'm not talking about money. If you fail to get me to 'fall in love with you', you owe me as many favors that equal up to the amount of days you kissed me, and you find yourself another girl."

"Okay then. ... What's the catch?"

Kutso punched him **hard** in the shoulder. "You **ask **me first."

'Yugi' gripped his shoulder, in pain. "And what do I get... urgh... when I win?"

"... A loyal girlfriend. I've been Yugi's friend for as long as him and I can remember, and I have always been loyal to him. If you win, you get a loyal girlfriend. That's all."

"Okay..."

Kutso held out her hand to the pharaoh in pain. "Shake hands on it?"

"Y-Yes." He gripped her hand, and they shook it. Their hands parted and Kutso looked around.

"Now. Let's get out of here." She stated.

"I thought you hated me." He smirked.

"I do. I just don't show it much."

"... Interesting..."

Kutso walked out of the room, leaving 'Yugi' there.

_Someday, I'll get your heart._ He thought. _I swear. I'll win this... Deal._

* * *

**sakura-sasuke324**: Thank you so much for reading! I worked my ass off with this, and I think I should give credit where credit is due. The "mind crush" line belongs to Funimation, while most of the dialogue belongs to 4Kids Entertainment. Yami Yugi, Yugi, Tristan, Tèa, Joey, Solomon, Seto, Mokuba, Pegasus, additional cannon characters, and Duel Monsters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Kutso Yaiba belongs to me, duh. And her dialogue does too. Some lines that weren't in the episode, like the ending, belong to me. Hope you guys have a great day, and stay tuned for chapter 2: A Reason to Go.


End file.
